On The Road
by Jatd4ever
Summary: To the wonderful reviews I found this morning, I dedicate this fic as thanks to Amelle Kyre. Thank you. Updated, because I loved this story too much, and because the road does not mind.
1. Chapter 1

*** I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

 **To the wonderful reviews I found this morning, I dedicate this fic as thanks to Amelle** **Kyre. Thank you**

* * *

On the single, dusty road which led toward town, stood the well dressed figure, his brow furrowed in frustration. Soon the night would come, and he would have no choice. He had to choose, life itself curving around the consequence of his choices.

The sky stained and distorted shadows, creating silent companions to trace his saddened stance. It would only take a short walk, to move away in the opposite direction, to that place where left over mutton and fine wine would be waiting as well as a drunken father. Yet, to that place he would be the unchosen, the unchanged, and the unwelcomed in his legacy.

Behind him stood the castle, with all its indifference; it was the security he never dreamed would accept him. If he stayed, or went back inside those stone walls, he would be only Gunther, not the boy, or son, but the person with biting eyes which everyone thought of as just Gunther. If he hid, perhaps a few nights in the store room would he be missed? Would it be bearable? Would they miss him?

The wind spoke to the trees, their song trying his patience. The violets of the evening sky meant he was losing time, and parting would not be such trouble if he belonged somewhere.

Perhaps he could belong, like he did when the morning was being born, and red haired confidence illuminated the day. They suited each other well enough, even if the only peace could be found in between words of insult, followed by the burn of determination. He could belong there, where they were caught up in frustration and madness at the clashing of swords and personalities while he held secret intentions. Perhaps he could belong with her if she would allow him.

The night was approaching, and to that place he must return, and he would bear it, for the day would come when he would prove his destiny, and prove to everyone he could be greater then that road once remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own jane and the dragon or its characters**

 **I'm afraid this chapter is not as good as the first, but it was written. Thanks for all the reviews the first time, and if I'm deserving, then perhaps this will be read too**

* * *

Behind him, was the town of his birth, the place that disliked him. If he were like them, he could settle into an acceptance, if he were like them, he would be a stranger to the road. Defeat would mean the steps untaken. As sure, as ever assured, the brightening sky opened the pathway. Happiness he would fight, fire that could burn, emerald glares he caused, all her ever expanding glory were waiting.

There was no time to take leisurely steps, but to run as though wind would will him to waste what would be his. True, only pigs sweat, but did he care? Devotion was waiting, wonderful creation in the shape of stubborn she knights ready to wound him. The road, as patient, as knowing, as careful as ever stood where it had always been, but it would not hinder. Be it happy, foolish, or Gunther, no one could be more deserving.

Lighter steps, hurried, and human met him halfway. It had never occurred to him as a likely occurrence, he assumed he was not deserving. Birds twittering in tree tops above, shepherds and sheep a distance, rose colored smiles before him said otherwise, and made him thankful of the road. All around them the sea breeze sang, tresses and locks whipped about smiling faces. "You took so long, I thought… I thought something occurred." came the muffled voice buried in his chest.

Her face was lifted by work worn hands, to glance upon her promised one. "Something did occur," he smirked against her lips, "I met you."

Oh, she hated him in the best possible way, and it might always be that way, but that was another story. Perhaps better things have happened on that road. It cannot be said, or known, but it was witnessed, and lovers vows exchanged. Gunther would pass along it from time to time, but never the same way. Change, it was happening all the time, its record etched in steps, and that is more than can be said than most, but on that misshapen road, it was the work of imperfect lives being lived.


	3. Chapter 3

***I don't own jane and the dragon or its characters**

 **I should be asleep, but I really wanted to add another chapter to this cute fic. It's one of my favorites, and thought why not. So here is a short chapter to a fic that was originally only a one shot. Who knows, I might add more chapters. Shout out to biscuitweevil, whose comments can brighten anyone's day.**

* * *

Sometimes, there were messes on the road. During particular rainy seasons, the children jumped in the puddles, earning them scoldings, and stern glares. However, no one could blame the road, and say it was dirty, for it was not a creature of habit, but a being of solitude. Still, the road was never alone, because how can one destroy the work of a lifetime?

"You shortlives better run back before I tell her."

Sometimes, humorous things, and mysterious beings almost crossed the road. For the most part, they avoided.

"You do not want me to come down there." scolded the beast of fire, who had seen more yesterdays then the road would care to admit. It could only watch as a frown which would only dare to frighten was bestowed. "Now run along, before I call…"

"Alright, but give us a ride please?" cried the eldest

"Oh yes, it will be just like how you do it for mommy!" cried the prettiest.

"If you can." shrugged Dragons favorite.

Perhaps, there was more than a road could remember, though it was not something a road could forget. "You are all tyrants, the lot of you. Come on, hope on before you all get the plague and I change my mind."

For certainly, scaly giants of greens and greys did not happen everyday. Little tyrants one could say were neither faint nor tiny like the rook, but scary they could. And as the weight of tyrants and beast were lifted on scaly wing, the road could almost say, that is if the roads could ever speak, that they all could play. Say, perhaps they could, or could they? Oh, if only the road would say.


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own jane and the dragon or its characters**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. I love this fic way too much, so here's another chap.**

* * *

Once, a group of traveling minstrels was stranded. With nothing else to do but wait for word to reach back to them, they set up tents nearby, but not on the road. The next morning, while David was on his way to retrieve a trinket, he spotted a young girl of about sixteen years or so. He had not meant to stare the way he had, but it was not common to see someone who was so fair of face, with hair so dark, and eyes uncommonly violet. Her name, by chance was Violante, and while he had tried to explain his own name, she spoke in the foreign tongue of Romani.

If David would have been anyone else's son, or if he decided to take any other road, or if his father had not asked for such a trinket, he would not have known what seeds of love had been planted the moment Violante cursed him in his face. Still, while no grand gestures or wedding marches were yet to occur, they were considered. "I cannot wait for your visit to the castle," he admitted. "My mother would know what you are trying to tell me. Oh, if only father had come, he would know. I… I will come back later, and…."

Of course there was much more to be said, but not before being chased away by a protective father. David could only laugh, and while his laughter would be remembered for more than a thousand footsteps, he stopped long enough to flash one of his famous smirks. As forgettable a smile, or wink would have been, no one could forget such a ruddy man of about nineteen, or the gaze that came from a pair of stormy grays. Perhaps she might one day come to like him. What of the road? If it could speak, which it could not, it would say _Here we go again!_


End file.
